First Time
by Kloudcat
Summary: Orochimaru realizes that Jiraiya is a virgin, so he changes that... Sorry, I suck at summaries! OrochimaruXJiraiya YAOI. I chose humor as one genre, but it really isnt too funny ;


~First Time~

Disclaimer- All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto

A/N- This takes place when Jiraiya and Orochimaru are 17. This is the first time I completed a story about these two... I hope it's good!! The sex scene was a little hard for me to write, though. I kept blushing! XD

"This is so boring," Jiraiya said. "Shut up, idiot! It's your fault we're on this mission anyways!" Jiraiya gasped. "I'm offended that you would call me that!" Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "You are so stupid, Jiraiya. I can't believe someone as cute as y--" Orochimaru closed his mouth and blushed before his sentence was finished. Jiraiya was staring at him. "I..." Orochimaru was very embarrassed. He was hoping that Jiraiya would be too stupid to peice it together, but this was obviously not the case. "Wow," Jiraiya said quietly, as he looked away. "I don't like you," Orochimaru said. Jiraiya looked back at him, and he was blushing very lightly. "Are you gay? Because I... I think I am." Orochimaru looked surprised. Jiraiya might be gay?! He couldn't imagine that, because Jiraiya was obviously a mega-perv. He was often caught peeping at the girls in the bath-house. This couldn't be true! "Are you trying to trick me?" "No... I'm very serious," Jiraiya said, with tears welling up in his eyes. "I was scared to tell, because I thought everyone would hate me... I like you, Orochimaru... I _really_ like you..." Orochimaru slowly leaned over to Jiraiya and kissed him. Jiraiya returned the kiss, and hugged Orochimaru closer to him. "Jiraiya, your so cute. I have dreams about you all the time." Jiraiya smiled. "I have dreams about you, too," he said, trying to sound as sexy as possible. "Lay down," Orochimaru demanded. "No," Jiraiya said, with an evil grin. He pinned Orochimaru onto the ground, and began kissing him roughly. Orochimaru moaned. He loved being dominated. Jiraiya began to take Orochimaru's clothes off, but he was stopped. "Worry about your own clothing," Orochimaru said, as he slowly and seductively began to take his clothes off. Jiraiya grinned. He couldn't wait! He undressed as quickly as possible. When they were both undressed, Jiraiya began to kiss Orochimaru roughly again. He moved down slowly. Orochimaru moaned quietly as Jiraiya began to lick his stomach, while still moving down. Then he stopped. "What are you waiting for," Orochimaru said angrilly. "I don't know," Jiraiya said, quietly. "Lay down," Orochimaru said, as he sat up. Jiraiya did as he was told. Orochimaru straddled the younger ninja, and began to kiss his neck gently. "Orochimaru, are you sure we should do this out here? Someone could walk by at any moment." "Who cares?" "I do... I don't want anyone to see. That would be weird." "Goddammit, Jiraiya! Let's wait until we get to the hotel! I'm not in the mood anymore!" Orochimaru got up and began getting dressed. Jiraiya began to get dressed, too. He was mad at himself.

When they arrived at the hotel later that night, Orochimaru tried to go straight to sleep. "Hey, Orochimaru, I thought we were going to-" "SHUT UP, JIRAIYA! I'M TIRED! WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE WITH YOU, ANYWAYS?! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" "Oh... Okay. Goodnight..." Jiraiya left the room. Orochimaru sighed. He would never get to sleep if he felt this guilty.

Jiraiya was sitting by a creek, watching the moon's reflection dance as he threw pebbles into the water. He was obviously depressed. He loved Orochimaru alot, and never wanted to upset him. "I'm sorry." Jiraiya turned to see Orochimaru sitting beside him. "What?" "I said 'I'm sorry'. I was mad earlier. It had nothing to do with you, so don't be upset." Jiraiya smiled. "I'm not upset." He was lying. "I think your a virgin," Orochimaru said. "Yeah. How did you guess..?" "Because your so eager to get laid, but when your about to, you freak out." "You think I freak out? I'm not scared or anything. I just don't know what to do," Jiraiya said. "Let's go back to the room, okay?" Orochimaru got up and left. Jiraiya followed.

Orochimaru pushed Jiraiya onto the bed and began undressing him quickly. "Wow, your excited, aren't you?" "Shut up," Orochimaru said. He then began to undress himself. Then he sucked on a few of his fingers. "What are you doing?" He pulled his fingers from his mouth. "Just don't worry about it, okay?" He slid one of his fingers into Jiraiya. "WHAT THE FUCK!? What are you doing, Orochimaru!?" "Jiraiya, if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm leaving. Nobody will EVER have any patience with you, and you will be a virgin forever. Is that what you want?" Jiraiya was silent. "Thats what I thought." He then began to kiss Jiraiya, who was laying there motionless. He was also pouting. Orochimaru noticed. "What's wrong with you, idiot?" "I don't want to-" Orochimaru slid in another finger and began to loosen up Jiraiya as much as he could, "AH! Dammit!! That hurts! I don't want to be the girl, Orochimaru!" "Too bad. You obviously wouldn't know what to do. So just lay there, relax, and let me fuck you. Got it?" Jiraiya sighed. Orochimaru pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. "Relax as much as you can, okay? This is going to hurt at first." "I don't care. It's not like I'm gonna cry like a little baby." Orochimaru thrusted into Jiraiya. "OWWWW!!!" Orochimaru laughed. "I told you it was going to hurt." "SHUT UP!" Jiraiya was trying not to cry. It hurt very badly. He didn't understand why people loved sex so much.

Orochimaru slowly began moving in and out. "Damn... ah.... your so... tight...." "Is that.....why it hurts so bad...? Ow!!" Orochimaru began to thrust faster. Jiraiya moaned. He began to feel the pain going away. "I.... I love you.... Jiraiya... ahh... Ohhh!!!" Orochimaru was getting close. "I... love you too... AAH!" Orochimaru hit Jiraiya's prostate. "Do that again!!! Please!!!" Orochimaru began to thrust harder. He hit Jiraiya's prostate again. "OH GOD!!!! OHHHHHH!!!" He now began to hit it with every thrust. He was going to reach climax at any moment. He began to stroke Jiraiya's huge erection. "Ah! Your hands.. are so... so... cold..." He began stroking faster. "Orochimaru... I... OHH!!! YES!!! AHH!! OROCHIMARU!!!" Jiraiya came all over Orochimaru's chest. The contraction of Jiraiya's muscles was too much for Orochimaru. He moaned loudly as he emptied his warm semen deep into Jiraiya's body.

Orochimaru pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Jiraiya, who was still trying to get his breathing back to normal. "I never... felt anything like that.. before," He said. Orochimaru hugged Jiraiya close to him. "I'm glad I could be your first, even if you never stop talking," Orochimaru said. "Go to Hell, Orochimaru."

~The End


End file.
